A Day In The Life Of Lucinda Arlington
by cottoncandystreets
Summary: Various one-shots. Draco/OC. I suck at chaptered stories so this will do.


Lucinda awoke with a start. She felt as if she was late for something. Glancing at the alarm clock next to her, she was. She was late for Potions with Gryffindors. Lucinda cursed, throwing the thick duvet off of her body and immediately slipping her black pleated skirt on. Why didn't Daphne or Pansy wake her up? Well, not Pansy since she hates Lucinda with every fiber of her being. Lucinda buttoned the last button of her white shirt and slipped a pair of black riding boots that her mother gifted her last Christmas. She slipped on her Slytherin sweater and slung a tie around her neck. "Damn, I missed breakfast." Lucinda whined out loud, stomach rumbling at the thought of steamy eggs, savory sausages, and sweet marmalade on wheat toast.

Running down the stairs and towards the Potions classroom, she was slightly grateful that Snape wouldn't dock points form his own house. She opened the door quietly, blue eyes surveying the room for an empty seat. Lucinda groaned quietly at the only seat next to Cormac McLaggen; the sixth-year Gryffindor god that had girls falling head over heels and boys envying his prime Quidditch skills. Cormac was attractive with his sandy hair, chiseled jaw and dreamy green eyes but he was too cocky for Lucinda's taste. She sat down in the seat, pulling out her pen and notebook that contrasted greatly with Cormac's parchment and quill.

Cormac took a double take at Lucinda and grinned boyishly, "Well, someone's late."

"And ten points to Gryffindor for that wonderful observation." Lucinda muttered, trying to pay attention.

"I like 'em feisty." Cormac winked, leaning in closer to her.

"Aside from being so chatty and late to my lesson, Ms. Arlington," Professor Snape drawled, not looking back at her but continuing to write a list of ingredients on the board, "You are not properly dressed."

How did he know?! Lucinda fingered her tie and said nothing but jotting down the list of ingredients. It looked familiar; powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, and porcupine quills. Professor Snape whipped around quickly, his usual attire of black robes billowing blow him. He shot her an icy glare and questioned, "Do you know what potion we are learning about today, Ms. Arlington?"

Draco turned around in his seat, his grey eyes boring into hers and Lucinda was surprised he was even in the room, let alone sitting right in front of her, next to Blaise. "I believe it's the Draught of Peace, Professor." Lucinda responded as Snape frowned, clearly expecting her to get the question wrong.

"Do not be late again," Snape stated monotonously, "Five points to Slytherin."

After writing the rest of the ingredients and getting into groups, Lucinda found herself to be in a group with Cormac, Draco and Blaise. Hermione gave her a sympathetic face and Daphne waved happily, not noticing who Lucinda was with. At least she had Blaise, Lucinda sighed. She turned towards the mocha skinned boy and smiled in greeting. It dropped when she noticed Draco glaring at Cormac who returned the glare just as fiercely. She slinked herself towards Blaise and whispered, "You're the only mature boy in this group, Zabini."

Blaise laughed quietly, grabbing her tie and quickly doing it with deft fingers, "What would you do without me, Arlington?"

"Die." Lucinda answered before laughing loudly, catching a nasty look from Pansy who was in a group with Ron, Harry and Hermione. Lucinda bit her lips from laughing louder, poor Hermione.

"Slytherin versus Gryffindor match is tomorrow, Malfoy. Hope you're ready to lose." Cormac jeered, opening his book to the correct page.

"Not on your skimpy Cleansweep, McLaggen. Daddy too poor now cause of his lousy Ministry position?" Draco retorted back with a sneer.

Too much testosterone for her sake, Lucinda thought bitterly, walking towards the Potions cupboard. Harry stepped down from the ladder and smiled at Lucinda, his hands full of porcupine quills, "Morning, Lucinda."

"Morning, Harry, good luck with Pansy." Lucinda flashed him a friendly grin before stepping up the ladder. Her eyes scanned for the bottle of hellebore and smiled triumphantly, holding the vial of black liquid. She handed it to Blaise who walked back to their table.

"Nice view, right Zabini?" Cormac said as Blaise passed, wiggling is eyebrows. Blaise gave him a look of disdain in response.

"Shut up, McLaggen before I drop this jar of porcupine quills on your pretty little face." Lucinda sneered, handing Draco two blue shimmering stones and twelve porcupine quills.

"You think my face is pretty?" Cormac asked, placing his hands on Lucinda's waist as a gesture of gallantry but Lucinda slapped his hands away in protest.

"Malfoy's is better." Lucinda commented before heading back towards their table, a faint blush spreading across Draco's cheeks.

As usual, Lucinda was in charge of stirring as Blaise added the ingredients, Draco read off the steps, and Cormac stood idly – his only job was looking pretty. The potion turned into a fiery orange and Lucinda knew they were doing it right; all she had to do was add more quills until it turned white. As she stirred away, Cormac piped, "So Lucy, you got a date to Hogsmeade yet?"

The semester was ending in two weeks and Headmaster Dumbledore granted students a trip to Hogsmeade, a treat to lessen the stress accumulating from exams. Lucinda always loved going to Hogsmeade; getting gobs of candy from Honeydukes and walking around the little wizarding town bundled head to toe in winter wear. The thought of going with Cormac McLaggen made it unappealing. Lucinda inwardly cringed at the nickname he gave her and replied, "I won't be going with you, McLaggen."

"Aw why not, sweetheart," Cormac pouted, his full lips looking oddly kissable, "I'm single, you're single. It's a friendly little date."

To Lucinda's surprise, once again, Draco interjected, "She said no, McLaggen. Don't be surprised that Arlington's the only girl to reject you."

Cormac glared at him as Blaise added two porcupine quills to the bubbling potion, "Are you answering for her, Malfoy?"

"I wouldn't be talking, you git. Three Slytherins to one lonely Gryffindor, don't you dare." Draco warned, a smug smirk on his face.

A tense stare down ensued for a couple minutes before Lucinda spoke up, "So uh, Blaise, how many more quills should we add?"

"Yes or no, Lucinda?" Cormac asked, crossing his arms impatiently.

Lucinda pulled a face of exasperation as Blaise added five quills, changing the potion from a fiery orange to a peachy white. A few more quills, they were getting close. "No, Cormac. I will not go to Hogsmeade with you. Ask Hermione or something." Lucinda replied, leaving Cormac gaping at her like a fish out of water.

Draco chuckled darkly, "Denied by a Slytherin, McLaggen, how embarrassing."

Cormac growled in anger and shoved Draco's shoulder harshly. Draco, not expecting the sudden action, staggered into Blaise who dropped the rest of the quills into the potion. Lucinda gasped loudly as the three boys stopped, all heads snapping towards the potion. It bubbled furiously before exploding, the peachy white mixture splattering their clothes. With a shriek of surprise, Lucinda cowered behind Blaise who shot his arms out, minimalizing the mess it would cause on Lucinda's uniform. Thank God for Blaise, Lucinda thought, clutching onto his dark hunter green jumper. Snape rushed over as he glowered, "What on earth are you twits doing? A couple more quills and that potion would burn through your thick skulls!"

"Professor, McLaggen pushed me." Draco whined, sounding like a three-year old boy whose new toy broke.

"Probably because Malfoy is an idiot." Cormac muttered under his breath though Draco heard it.

Lucinda rolled her eyes and said loudly, breaking up the boys, "It was an accident, Professor."

"You four, stay after to clean this mess." Professor Snape said before heading over towards Harry's table that had an acceptable cauldron of white liquid, thanks to Hermione.

"You babbling idiots." Lucinda hissed, slapping both Draco and Cormac upside the head.


End file.
